Darken Days: Apprentice
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Recieving help from two legendary trainers and being an apprentice to Professor Oak, Ash slowly comes to terms of what happen to him. He gets to see the world beyond the town he grown up in before an official trainer. How will he take the fact once he learns he has family than just his mother? What about of the power of Aura? Rest of summary inside. T may possible go up to M, au


**Arashi: This is the next part in Darken Days Series: Kanto where it will have Ash going a bit around Kanto and Sevii Islands other than Game characters coming into place as well. This is being a bit more different from the anime Ash so he'll be a bit darker dealing with his temper and hatred for Team Magma. Its takes place after A Boy's Dream in this series other than dealing with some changes of characters as well for hints of personalities wise.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and its Characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak Inc. and any other affiliations. The author just owns the plot and any original characters unless state so. There is no made of this fic.**

_**Darken Days Series Information:**_

_**Pairings: Eventually Pallet (Gary/Ash) though may change, Original (Green/Red), Rocket (James/Jesse), Neo (Butch/Cassidy), Slightly one-sided Breeder (Brock/Suzy), Past Diamond (Giovanni/Delia), and others**_

_**Rate: Kt-M**_

_**Genre: Drama, Adventure, Humor, Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Romance, Mystery**_

_**Warnings: Au, ooc, ocs, smart and sarcastic Ash, Language, Game, Anime, and Manga References, shouen-ai, Game characters, Lime, Lemon, Sexual Tension, Hint of Rape and past of it, Character deaths, and more**_

_**Summary: Teams Magma and Aqua have control most of the regions expect for Johto and Unova which are between Team Rocket and Team Plasma respectfully much to their annoyances. Due to their control it became harder for new trainers to begin their Pokémon Journeys. Only a few dare to fight against the system, Ash Ketchum being one of these trainers who will fight for the life before the criminal organizations' control. On his journey, he hopefully will find out who he is and bring balance to the regions while reaching for his dream becoming a Pokémon Master.**_

_**Darken Days Series Information Ends-**_

**Character:** Ash K./Red

**Rate: **Kt-T, possible M

**Genre: **Drama, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

**Pairings: **Some Original and others

**Story Count: 3,664**

**Chapter amount: **1 out of

'Thoughts'

***Flashbacks***

-*-Pokédex Pokémon Information-*-

/Location change/

-Pov-

~Letters/Notes~

*Telepathic Link* (Power of Aura)

Summary: Receiving help from two legendary Trainers and being an apprentice to Professor Oak, Ash slowly comes to terms what happen to him. He gets to see the world beyond Pallet Town before being an official Pokémon Trainer. How will he take the fact once he learns he has family out in the world than just his mother? What about the power he learns he has which is known Aura? That's not including the strange new group of strangers wearing red R's on their clothes.

Apprentice

* * *

Chapter 1: Errands and an Old Friend

A pair of expressionless honey-brown eyes of the ten year old Pokémon Research Apprentice, Ash Ketchum stares at the variety of Pokémon from his spot on the grassy hill. His left hand involuntary twitches to his worn out, old brown backpack which is all he has left of his old life. Inside the bag are items he uses for research along with the twelve empty Poké Balls Professor Samuel Oak given to him. Curl up in a ball by his thigh, a small fox Pokémon sighs with contentment from the warm morning in Pallet Town causing the corners of Ash's lips to twitch upwards into an invisible smile. To the boy it still feels weird to smile since last he done so must been when his best friend in the world, Gary Oak left to Johto to learn under Professor Elm. Afterward, the raven hair youth became more sullen and withdrawn if it weren't being around the Pokémon at the lab to keep his mind occupied.

"You had a good nap, Vulpix?" He asks scratching the creature being the ears earning a soft purr.

"Vul, Vulpix," the fire Pokémon answers, its voice full of concern and care surprising the boy since it understandable if he's the Pokémon's trainer.

Before he could think on the thought, he can hear Dratini and Abra playing a game of tag nearby, "Dra, Tini!"

"Abra," the response for the psychic Pokémon are the other sounds which comfort the boy finding it amusing at times since Abra does play with quite a bit of Pokémon if it's not sleeping.

"Ash," An older man's voice calls from behind the boy getting the said boy to look over his shoulder at the man that taken in him as an apprentice after his mother's death.

"Sir?" the dull, cold tone from the boy getting on the Pokémon Professor's nerves and confirming the belief Ash needs to get out of Pallet Town even if it's only a few days.

"I have a package that arrive along with a few guests that's waiting at the closest Pokémon Center," Oak said giving a small sigh. "I would go but with some trainers coming by and a few sick Pokémon I'm keeping an eye on that has my concern."

"Package and Pokémon Center," Ash echoes, furrowing his brows in brief confusion. "Professor Oak the nearest Pokémon Center is in Viridian!"

"I know" The man answers gazing at the ten year old carefully, curious to see what he'll do.

"There is a small problem with that," The ten year old gripe deadpan. "I don't exactly have my own Pokémon to use in case of wild Pokémon attacks me."

"I wouldn't quite say that," Oak said meaningful glancing at the Vulpix at the boy's feet then the Dratini and Abra coming by to investigate what's going on. "Ash, the Pokémon you found that day always been yours to take care of and deal with."

"Oh," Ash whispers not realizing it before glancing at the said Pokémon carefully from the corner of his eyes feeling the corner of his lips tilt into a family smirk that barely soften into a tiny smile which Oak manage to catch but isn't sure if he imagine it or not than watch the raven furrow his brows in thought. "What about Pichu? I'm helping getting him ready to get adjust to having people around him so once he goes evolves to Pikachu he can finally have a trainer."

Professor Oak try to ignore the shiver racing down his spine at the thought of the electric baby mouse Pokémon with a stubborn attitude problem along with the habit of shocking people along with itself. Its rather unknown for the Pokémon's former history since Ash found the Pichu near the outskirts of Pallet Town barely a few weeks ago. With a quick glance over his shoulder towards the lab where the said Pichu is residing, the man assures the boy, "He'll be fine Ash. Why don't you get ready for the couple day trip to Viridian City?"

"Hn," the boy hums lost in thought as the idea of giving names to his Pokémon comes to him.

Concern for the boy Oak watch Ash carefully, "Is something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh thinking of names to give my Pokémon, Professor." The raven answers bending down to get three poke balls out of his backpack ready to enlarge them within a moment "Aurora for Vulpix, Darius being Dratini, and of course Nico for Abra." A smirk tilts upon his lips while Vulpix now Aurora crows with glee, Nico yawns please with the name he receive while Darius nuzzles his trainer's leg in happiness.

"Return Nico, Darius, and Aurora." Ash murmurs watching the red light come out of the three Poké Ball surrounding the three before they disappear from sight. He waits as the button in the middle blinks on all three Poké balls several times before it blinks once more along with a beep letting him know the catch been successful. He nods to Professor Oak who remain nearby, in his eyes the care and concern for the boy he sees as his second grandson. Ash looks away taking the expression more of the man still pitying him despite being his apprentice.

"Go on now," Oak dismisses the boy much to his relief, Ash barely nods before walking in the direction of the lab while Oak checks on a few sick Pokémon in the yard.

Reaching the lab, He walks in just as the stubborn, bad temper Pichu takes notice of his presence. Unable to leave without telling the Pokémon he'll be gone for a bit he stops in his tracks telling the baby Pokémon, "I have to go away for a few days. Professor Oak will keep an eye on you, Pichu."

The small electric mouse Pokémon narrows its eyes, its red cheeks sparks a bit getting Ash to tense a bit knowing the little thing is mad and ready to give an electric shock but unfortunately for the ten year old he couldn't back away in time before the Pichu cries out electrocuting them both, "PICHU!"

Wincing from the attack, he sighs picking up the slightly hurt Pokémon placing it on the table than grabs a couple of Oran berries for Pichu to eat once it wakes up. Gazing carefully at Pichu as it blinks a few times, it stares confusion before it glares at him getting the boy to roll his eyes briefly. Ash couldn't help but wonder if Pichu will receive a love and caring owner once it evolves for Pikachu. He walks out of the room once satisfied that the baby mouse Pokémon is eating an Oran berry looking a bit better. In his mind, he tries to think what to pack for the two or possible more days trip to Viridian another pair of jeans since he would be wearing one, couple of shirts, a long sleeve jacket, a blanket, and some food containers of Pokémon food besides some cash in case he needs to buy something.

Dropping his brown backpack on the bed he gets out of the research clothes consisting of, a button grey shirt and khaki pants to a pair of baggy blue jeans, a midnight blue shirt and black short sleeve hoodie with red and gold letterings of Dark Prince on it. For whatever reason, Ash couldn't understand while he likes the black hoodie with those words on it. He gives a soft sigh feeling the clothes before tossing the button shirt and khaki pants in the hamper to be wash. Grabbing his backpack to head towards the kitchen to get some food for him to eat on the road since it would actually be the first trip out of Pallet Town after his mother's funeral.

In the distance he could hear some hopeful trainers talking along with Professor Oak's voice making him decide these are the ones that the man been waiting for to receive their first Pokémon besides hearing a familiar voice he hasn't heard for quite some time ask, "So you're really leaving once you have your Pokémon, big brother?"

"Yes Leaf," the brother's tone full of annoyance sparks a memory to Ash about the name Leaf to be one of the one of the few friends he had besides Gary. "Why don't you visit Uncle or something?"

"Fine," the girl's defeat sounding tone remarks as the swift footsteps head towards the raven boy's direction only to bump into each other by accident "Ow!"

"What the-" Ash begins being bump into by a strange kid. Looking at the ten year old girl in front of him with silky ebony locks and forest green eyes looking at him they both said at the same time, "Leaf/Ashura?"

"It's Ash not Ashura," the boy automatically corrects allowing a peeve expression to appear in his face so the girl can see it before a small smirk forms on his lips. "How is Vermillion, Leaf?"

"Alright," the girl answer grinning before her eyes drop to her feet frowning. "I heard about your mom. I'm sorry about your lost."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter," the boy growls darkly, eyes narrowing into slits feeling the hatred and anger towards Team Magma bubble in his veins.

He'll find a way to make them pay for what they did to them, he clenches his hands into fists not expecting when Leaf hugs him which he hesitantly returns letting his eyes close letting a few tears fall against his will as she whispers to the boy, "Please don't give into that anger, Ash!"

He sighs letting his shoulder sage unsure how to react but sullenly nods assuring his old friend he's fine but she knows better than to push it. Their attention turns to the twelve year olds including Leaf's older brother to get their starter Pokémon as a comfortable silence laps over them. They watch as the older brother leaves the lab without saying anything to Leaf while following his friends obviously distracted with his newly required Pokémon.

"Same old David," Ash reply shaking his head before glancing at his friend besides him raising a cool brow "Does this mean you'll be staying with your Aunt and Uncle now?"

"Maybe," the ebony girl answer shrugging her shoulders reading the words on the boy's hoodie before raising a brow finding the words rather hilarious. "Seriously Ash, Dark Prince?" She ask smirking mischievously.

"What," the boy answer indignantly seeing her trying to stifle her giggles not realizing Professor Oak watching the interaction between the two raven hair children.

"Nice," the girl giggles unable to stop them before it turns into a full laugh having Ash to give a small smile not realizing his icy, cold, harden young heart to warm up and beat with life as he needs a friend besides the Pokémon Professor.

Seeing it's time to interrupt, Oak ask "Ash do you have everything you need for your trip?"

Ash nods while Leaf furrow her brows looking at her friend in confusion he bites his bottom lip asking softly, "Professor Oak isn't it too much to ask if it's possible for Leaf to come along with me? She's a friend of mine from before-"

Oak raise a hand to stop the boy a smile grace his lips feeling happy the boy he knows is slowly surfacing belong the cold exterior he sees, "That's a wonderful idea Ash" he tells the boy earning a look of relief. "She would of course need her own Pokémon as well to go."

"Really sir," Leaf squeaks out, her forest color eyes bright with joy at the thought of her own Pokémon while Professor Oak pulls out three Poké balls containing Pokémon in tem and places them on the table in front of the two kids.

"Yes little one," Oak chuckles watching as Leaf gazes intently at the Poké Balls.

"This one," the raven girl exclaims unsure if the Pokémon inside is a Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, or an Eevee.

Ash watches with amusement as the girl tosses the orb object releasing a read beam to reveal a small brown and white bat ear Pokémon blinking a few times getting the boy to reply with awe in his voice, "An Eevee. They can evolve into several different evolutionary forms depending on training and stones use besides rocks."

"What are Eevee's Forms?" Leaf ask trying to remember all of them but she isn't sure.

"The first known Forms for Eevee is Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon," Ash said thinking carefully. "They are evolve by the evolutionary stones respectfully, Thunder stone, Fire Stone, and Water Stone. The recently discover evolutions are Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. Espeon you can get by training Eevee during the day including morning while earning a good friendship with it. It's the same for Umbreon expect it has to be during nighttime. Glaceon and Leafeon you have to train Eevee around two different rocks that's cover with icy and moss to get the said forms respectfully."

"Wow," Leaf murmurs having no idea her newly required Pokémon has different evolutionary forms but for now she doesn't have a clue which form she would like. Giving her Eevee a smile seeing the curious but wary look in its brown eyes, She tells the creature, "We'll figure out together what you want to evolve into, girl."

"Eve?" the creature ask but croons seeing the kind expression her trainer is giving her while picking her up.

"Well said Ash," Oak praise the boy rather proud of the boy knowing he study all the books he has in the lab about the different Pokémon. "Leaf do take care of this Pokémon."

"I will," Leaf promises bowing her head in thanks towards the man quickly following her friend. "Ash wait up!"

Ash smirks at her waiting at the door so they can leave the lab. Leaf begins talking about her life in Vermillion after Ash inquires about it. He nods at the appropriate parts before his eyes drift to his old home that been rebuilt in memory of his mother. His heart leaps in his throat getting it harder to breath as the memories comes to his mind. Sounds of her terror fill screams and pleadings before it begin about not to hurt him after he been spotted by the man who harm her. Her regret looking eyes and resignation after the explosion as if she knows she wouldn't live the night do to her injuries other than the times she brushes off whenever he ask of his father. She finally given him a clue only a letter of His Name but nothing else since she been at death's door. His name would start with a G

He didn't notice he begin to tremble until Leaf touches his shoulder calling his name, "Ash, Ash can you hear me? Darn it! Ashura" The girl all but screams knowing it would bring her friend out of his trance.

"It's Ash," the boy said automatically give another peeve look hearing his full version of his name before taking in the relieve expression in her eyes.

"I know but you seem out of it," Leaf comments not expecting to receive an answer from her friend what happen to get him to be like this.

Feeling the need of a distraction, Ash calls out silently throwing his Pokéballs, "Come out Aurora, Nico, and Darius."

Appearing before their trainer, the Vulpix, Abra, and Dratini look at him not expecting a stranger with ebony hair girl with an Eevee in her arms saying softly, "Ash, they are yours?"

"Hn," the boy nods introducing Leaf to his Pokémon. "Leaf meet Aurora, the Vulpix here while beside her is Darius, Dratini, and Nico, Abra. Guys meet a friend of mine, Leaf along with her Eevee."

"Vul," Aurora greets along with the blue and white dragon Pokémon and the Psychic Pokémon. "Tini." "Abra."

"Hello," Leaf returns smiling a bit as Darius and Nico play a bit more as the group walks towards the outskirts of Pallet before soft yawns pass their mouths getting Ash to smile briefly returning them as Aurora stretches out a bit having her own nap inside her Pokéballs

"Those two been playing since early this morning," Ash explains with a shrug. "Why don't' we walk a few more hours then have lunch."

"Sure," Leaf said letting a comfortable silence overlap them as they take their first steps on Route 1.

Meanwhile in Viridian City, a tall, messy raven hair man wearing a red cap on his head along with ember hue eyes that one can say are crimson receives a call from one Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak.

"He's What?" The man growls glaring daggers at the screen watching Oak give a nervous laugh.

"Ash is currently walking on his way to Viridian to pick up a package and meet up with you and your companion which has been awhile since we last seen each other," Oak replies sighing sadly. "He's getting worse Red. He's so depress and needs out of Pallet Town. I wouldn't call if it weren't an emergency and worried for this health since it's a road I have no experience and much help either. "

"How so," Red hisses, his hands clenching on top of the table while his companion, Green, glance at him with concern.

"He screams constantly in his sleep other than at times crying out for Delia. Anytime hearing about Team Magma, a look of pure anger or loathing appears in his eyes other than at times he rarely smiles or laugh. He needs out of Pallet Town. If he stays here much longer hell do something rash is what I'm afraid of," Oak explains giving a grim frown.

"And," the raven probes knowing there is more to this call.

"I'm kind of hoping you can take him on your trips to places while he researches things for me while give him some time to become his old self if that's possible," Oak admits with a sad sigh. "That's the only solution I can come up with since he's heading down a dark path. That's not including who his father is."

The man said the last part in a hush whisper but Red still heard it. He raise a curious brow wanting to know the man his sister, despite them being half-siblings, would sigh or daydream about. Glancing at the brunette besides him who nods in agreement to take in the kid along with any companions he wish to have with him as well so he can be a normal kid as much as possible.

"Every well Professor," Red sighs causing the man to give a sigh of relief along with a grateful smile. "We'll take the brat with us." He watches the man nod before the screen goes black and ignoring the shock and surprise looks of trainers around him seeing both Green and him, he murmurs. "Make it here safely, Nephew."

* * *

**Arashi: Well this chapter is done. Even though I have some more down in a notebook it be a bit before next posting to type and look over the next chapter. I hope you like the start of Apprentice which be before Ash starts earning Gym Badges in Kanto Region other than my take at some of the game characters that appear so far in this chapter. Please read and review. **


End file.
